


In Dark Night

by Marius2045



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean gets an unwanted visitor in the night. Or doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dark Night

In Dark Night

His face was hidden in shade. Just the sharp blade of the large knife in his fist was gleaming in the dim light of the street-lantern in front of the large bedroom window. He stood unmoving, watching, apparently lost in his thoughts.

 

He remembered the pleading voice dripping with lust, the obviously aching need clearly shown in tight pants. He could still picture the look in those piercing green eyes and the last doubt left and he hesitated no longer.

 

Sean’s sleeping form was stretched on his stomach over the entire length of the bed, arms hugging the pillow beneath his head. He was dressed only in well-worn boxer shorts, the sheet almost thrown off completely.

 

For a moment he considered his next move before he closed in through the shadows, his black clothes melting with the darkness. Straddling Sean, he took both of his wrists in a strong grip. The fingers clad in leather gloves caressed the soft skin for the split of a second before they snapped the handcuffs in place and around the metal headboard.

 

Sean grunted irritated, still too deeply lost in sleep to react before his hands were bound tightly by the cold steal. His eyes snapped open when he couldn’t move properly anymore.  
“What the…”

 

The ball-gag pressed between his lips stopped him mid-sentence; the fear cursing through his veins let Sean arch his back to throw the man off, but it was for no use. The knife was pressed slightly against the side of Sean’s face and he froze when the shining blade almost cut his skin.

 

“Don’t move, Beautiful.”

 

The words were whispered into Sean’s ears at the same time the gloved hands ran down his spine, causing him to struggle against the firm pressure and the soft leather. A gasping intake of breath and a frightened whimper were the answer to one finger moving under the waistband of Sean’s boxers and down his cleft.

 

Pulling the shorts down just a little to expose the tight ass, he stopped for a moment to let his hands slide over Sean’s trembling skin. The leather clad fingers raked sharply over the muscled back, forcing another groan to spill from Sean’s gagged mouth.

 

The fingers left abruptly and gave Sean a second to breathe again, but cold oil dripping onto the warm skin of his ass forced a yell from his dry throat. The scent of lavender drifted into Sean’s nose, reminding him of something his frightened mind couldn’t really comprehend.

 

He leaned forward, pushing Sean down with a strong chest covered in silk. One fist was buried tightly into soft blond hair, pulling Sean’s head to the side forcefully. Lips, teeth and a tongue searched for wide-stretched lips, licking, biting and leaving a taste that was all way too familiar.

 

“Gonna ride you, boy.”

 

With one hand still in Sean’s hair, he pulled the zipper down and freed his aching hard-on from the rough fabric of the jeans. Two gloved fingers pushed deeply inside of Sean, taking only a moment to lube him up before the head of a thick, leaking cock replaced them.

 

Sean almost sobbed. The tight knot of his muscles relaxed ever so lightly under the heavy body pushing him into the mattress and after allowing Sean a deep intake of breath, Marton pushed all the way in.

 

“Mine, boy, mine to do what I want with you.”

 

Growling half in pain and pleasure, Sean bucked under the heavy trusts starting to build a steady rhythm. A rhythm he knew by heart because he had helped creating it, born out of love and desire.  
All too soon Sean’s breathing became laboured and his hips snapped back and forth, into the soft fabric under his sweat-slicked skin and onto the velvet steel, riding him perfectly.

 

Marton’s tongue licking the shell of his ear before diving as deep inside as he could drove Sean into frenzy, letting him struggle with all his might against the bonds holding him and against the strong grip of the leather clad hands, forcing Marton deeper inside, finally driving them both over the edge.

 

Hot seed spilled deep inside of Sean when Marton froze with a shout on his lips, the clenching muscles milking even the last drop from his slowly flagging erection.

 

Sean literally melted into a hot puddle under the intense heat still lying across his back. He felt Marton slip from his exhausted body, felt the heavy breathing fanning across his sweaty shoulder forcing Goosebumps to rise on his cooling skin.

 

Marton rolled off Sean after endless minutes of nothing but tender closeness, when the trembling had finally stopped and the last rays of fear were completely gone, cradling his lover in a gentle embrace.

 

His voice was merely a whisper, edged with a touch of concern. “Was this what you expected? Was the reality close to your dream?”

 

Sean snuggled even closer to the warm body holding him, feeling safe and loved.

 

“It was perfect.”


End file.
